User talk:HavenLuvsTheRage
Aye nigga, whatsup with chu? Whats goin on? that site i gave you popping? Yh you welcome nigga. aye kin you should check heromania too, that thing hotRaijin7 (talk) 03:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 yh/naw son, got a site just fo ya need B, AnimeFreak.tvRaijin7 (talk) 04:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Don't worry Haven, I know you didn't mean anything wrong :) And you were right anyway, both on the subjet itsef and the pride issue ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Idea for a power "Hey DY, I got this idea for a power but I want you to have it. I seen what your other pages and I am taken back. Lol how about it?" Was it you, Haven ? Hard to tell without signature ^ ^ If so, what is this idea of power ? Though if it is yours, you should be the page's creator. I'll do my best to best :) DYBAD (talk) 01:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I guess someone else has taken a liking to the DYminutive, then ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey haven why not check out di wikia Chat bro J. Veteran (talk) 06:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! It's very much appreciated. I'll be uploading a lot more content soon, now that I'm actually working on videos again, so stay tuned! --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 07:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Friendly Tip Hello, Haven, I got a tip for you. Whenever you link a page that's on this site, just put two sets of brackets around it. For example, if you want to link the Persuasion page, put ]] behind Persuasion, and in front of it. You would get [[Persuasion. This way is easier and lets people hover over the link to see what it goes to. ^ ^ ♥♥♥ (talk) 04:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Haven Yo Haven! Nothin' much. Just looking for somematerial to edit. You? Response I've been good, how about you? Gabriel456 (talk) 01:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Boring with me around? That can't be. I haven't been in the wiki as much as I wanted, considering all the projects I had to do.RnR (talk) 03:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. The project I'm doing is easy...it just takes so long. RnR (talk) 03:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That would be psychology. Its not bad...but its one of my least favorite subjects. Hi Haven ! I'm not lost, but for some technical reason it has become very hard to edit/post these days. The "loading" process never ends, so I've become kind of a ghost ^ ^ I found recently a trick to edit pages, and yesterday my home computer proved able to both edit and post without any problem, so I'm almost back in the game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism of Talk Page on Other Wikis Haven, you vandalized my talk page on the Asura's Wrath Wiki. You even called me a "fag" on it as well. You really are insane. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 04:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) That is it. I am going to the head Wiki Community staff. This kind of thing is a violation of he highest Wiki Community rules. They can have you blocked from every Wiki imaginable.You even added the "I still love you part" to my message. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to be scared at all. You are just going to be blacklisted.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:07, December 21, 2012 (UTC) My outward expression is wrath and you said I have a homosexual love for you. You sick troll. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh my goodness, you are altering my own comments. That is an automatic ban.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I can check the history on the talk page to prove you were altering my messages. I will never walk and yellow brick road with you. You forged a fake death threat in an attempt to penalize me. You crossed the line, Haven.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The difference between me and Kingsman is that he had tolerance for your antics. I do not. I like to cut things off before they progress any further. Call me whatever you want it doesn't matter now. I am just waiting for the admins of the Central Community Wiki to respond to my message.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I saw your message to Juneran. So first I am a bundle of sticks, then a homosexual, now I am trash. Keep insulting me, it only makes it look worse on your side.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Kid? How old are you anyway? Plus I could say plenty of things that are mistaken about what you said to me but it doesn't matter anymore.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I research info. Plus I always find something funny on Juneran's talk page.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Clearly not. I like penis. (I am not being sarcastic).Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Just give it up and love me. Enough with the struggle for our love for one day. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 06:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Enough. You altered life.. You have absolutely no restraint on your sense of spite. No wonder you relate with Juneran so much and Kingsman said he likes you more than me :(. This must end like my life will. By the way, messaging is not Vandalism, it is when you alter and place slander is when is vandalism. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 06:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) What's going on, Haven ? I know Consus is annoying sometimes, but right now you're going way too far, just like you did with Raijin (I had a hard time believing the Haven I know actually said all that). Please calm down before it's too late. You've already been banned once, so next time it will probably be permanent - and I don't want that :( DYBAD (talk) 09:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Really Dybad? He's going too far? I don't do those things you prick and Imma get banned for something less! hell I don't even think what I do is wrong. I insult people. I don't do those other stuff man. You telling the admins on me is just wrong. Don't worry. I forgive you. Just be more straightforward if you think something is wrong with me or with douchebad. (Who admires you yah freak) Zack Zen (talk) 09:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC)Zack Zen Insults are bad. Period. You insult, so you're bad. Is that straight enough ? I was totally wrong about Douchebad, and apologized accordingly. It was extremely unfair, and I am sorry. The respect lost will probably never return, but apologies must be made nevertheless. As for you, insults are bad, remember ? DYBAD (talk) 11:29, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Consus vs you Out of curiosity, has that argument between you two some point or simply or just for it's own sake? Regardless of the reason, could you two drop it? It's Xmas time after all.--Kuopiofi (talk) 10:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Please stop trolling Consus or I'll have to block you for awhile I'm just giving you a warning Gabriel456 (talk) 11:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Response I beg you to never to do that again and apologize for breaking the rules, swearing, and vandalizing what is mine because I love you and I don't like it when you're mean. :( Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the sage advice and the compliments Haven, i will heed to your statement for a better and productive environment on this site (J. Veteran (talk) 18:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC)) Response Hey.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I am not into arguing either really. The issue is already past tense and I too apologize for being so ruthless in my tactics, it is just how I do things. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) A happy ending, then ? Such a pleasant surprise ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Pages Hi Haven ! Sorry, I didn't manage to fully read your comment on the Ultipotence page before it's deletion. The idea was interesting at the time, like Ultimanipulation, but they both outlived their usefulness with the appearence of similar and more interesting powers. Hope you don't mind the (relative) loss too much. DYBAD (talk) 00:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) U Yo Haven Dude if you have time enter the chat i will tell about the triple b or simple BBB. Inter kid (talk) 17:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Hi Haven :) Being able to replicate absolutely any power means that you're already somewhat absolute yourself, since you're able to synthetise anything. Which would then make it an advanced version of Power Replication and a sub-power of Absolute Existence (unlimited self-change, but only regarding powers, and only via replication). Truth be told, I don't really understand the logic behind Power Replication. I mean, reproducing is one thing, but where do they pull the supernatural ressources required to reproduce a power ? That's basically outright Creation limited to existing powers, right ? The loophole is that PC generally exists in a fantastic but still logic-friendly setting, where you can manipulate almost anything, but almost never actually create from nothing. Just my excessively rational mindset at work, though ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ Response I meant "Fake" as it not a real/credible. If it is not a user, the demonstration is also unsuitable to place.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 19:15, March 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) what chu been on niigaaRaijin7 (talk) 02:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Raijin7 Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Response That would be fine. Try explaining how the power can alter the laws of the physical world around the user based on their strength of will. The stronger their will, the more they can change themselves. I know some characters from Gurren Lagann can do this via Spiral Energy (Maybe Simon). If they aren't credible, just list it as fanon. A name like "Will Force" would be okay. If you could think of a better name that would be fine too.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 12:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC) been on some new games, creating new pages for the site. Keeping steady in the faithRaijin7 (talk) 01:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Raijin7 New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC)